


Amnesia Chat

by bamboozledeagle, LunarMuseSerenity777



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, hero dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledeagle/pseuds/bamboozledeagle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMuseSerenity777/pseuds/LunarMuseSerenity777
Summary: A crossover between bamboozledeagle's Hero Chat fic (But You Ain't One) and LunarMuseSerentiy777's Amnesia ficWhat if Amnesia took place in the Hero Chat universe? Well certainly the heroes would help Scrooge try to get Donald back from Glomgold's clutches.But would things work out the same way?





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesia belongs to LunarMuseSerenity777  
> Hero Chat belongs to bamboozledeagle
> 
> Set between Amnesia chapters 4 and 5 (Before Gladstone arrives) and But You Ain't One chapters 9 and 10 (after Shadow War but before the 'car crash')

[2:46 p.m.]

iamthenight: Donald you’ve been quiet recently

alienpuncher: Sorry I got a head injury and the doctors don’t want me looking at screens for a while.

iamthenight: WHAT

BlatheringBlatherskite: DONALD WHAT HAPPENED?!

alienpuncher: I don’t remember, Uncle Flint and I went to some temple and if I think any harder about it my head hurts

iamthenight: You have another Uncle?! Donald, your family gets bigger every time we speak.

BlatheringBlatherskite: Is he from your mother’s side of the family or your father’s?

alienpuncher: I’ve?? Only ever had one??

iamthenight: Donald, it’s not April Fool’s for another five months.

BlatheringBlatherskite: We’re not that gullible

iamthenight: Fenton, you and LP think Mothman is real

BlatheringBlatherskite: He is!! You’re just jealous because you haven’t met him…

alienpuncher: Guys, Uncle Flint is my only uncle.

iamthenight: Yeah right, we’ve met McDuck and Ludwig. You aren’t being smooth about this at all.

alienpuncher: McDuck isn’t my Uncle

iamthenight: Donald you’re starting to freak me out a little.

BlatheringBlatherskite: Yeah, the joke’s over. I don’t know why you thought this would work on us…

alienpuncher: IT’S NOT A JOKE! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

iamthenight: Donald, I’m serious. If you don’t stop acting weird then I’m going to call you.

alienpuncher: I’M NOT THE ONE ACTING WEIRD

professionalcrasher: I FOROGT ABOUT THE CHAT

professionalcrasher: OH NO

professionalcrasher: GUYS STOP

iamthenight: ?

BlatheringBlatherskite: Launchpad? What’s going on?

professionalcrasher: EVERYONE JUST STOP FOR A MINUTE

[3:02 p.m.]

Launchpad throws himself against the door to Scrooge’s study and falls onto the floor with a crash. The older duck stops in the middle of his pacing to give his driver a disapproving look. “Launchpad, what – ”

Launchpad raises a hand to interrupt, trying to catch his breath after running all the way from the garage. While he wouldn’t normally interrupt his boss, this is important.

“The group chat.” He pants, “We’re still in a group chat.”

Scrooge’s eyes go wide.

“Me, Fenton, and Drake.” Launchpad continues, trying to make his boss understand the enormity of the situation, “We can still reach him.”

“You have his number…” Scrooge says slowly, carefully processing this new information. He grabs Launchpad’s collar and brings him down so he has a full view of the desperation in Scrooge’s eyes. “Are you still in contact with him!?”

Launchpad nods, “Fenton and Drake are talking with him, I came as soon as I saw the messages!”

“How fast can they get here?” Scrooge demands, “No, on second thought, go get Fenton. Now!”

He pushes him towards the door, “And tell Mallard to get down here as soon as possible!”

“Yes sir!” Launchpad salutes and runs back to the garage.

[3:08 p.m.]

Donald’s head hurts.

His phone is vibrating on the floor, but Donald doesn’t notice it. He can’t focus on anything through the pain. He groans and clutches his head. He tries to breathe through the splitting headache and his grip tightens on his skull in a vain attempt to make it stop hurting.

He whimpers and stumbles back. He had just been thinking about what his friends said. Why would they think he was joking?

Something wasn’t right, but the moment he tried to wonder what could be wrong the headache started. It was dull at first, until he thought about Uncle Ludwig and Mc –

Scrooge.

For a split second, he remembers everything.

But just as soon as it came, it left. The world goes black and a thud echoes around his room as his body falls limply to the floor.

[3:19 p.m.]

iamthenight: Donald, we’re coming down.

iamthenight: You better be okay you stupid, stubborn Duck.


	2. Chapter 2

{6:32 p.m.}

Donald wakes up in bed with no memory of how he got there.

“Ach, what did I tell ye about using yer phone?” Uncle Flint scolds from his bedside and Donald’s head throbs with a dull ache.

“Not to use it.” Donald grumbles quietly. He feels the headache grow and he brings a hand up to his head with a wince. His Uncle takes pity on him and holds up his pain meds.

With his Uncle’s help, Donald manages to prop himself up against the headboard. He sinks back against the soft pillows cushioning him and Uncle Flint hands him the pills. He’s about to swallow them dry when Uncle Flint holds out a glass of water.

Once he’s taken his meds, Uncle Flint holds up his phone, “I’ll be taking this fer a while.”

Donald starts to protest, “But-”

“I found ye on the floor with this thing lying next to ye.” Uncle Flint shakes his head sternly, “Ye gave yer poor Uncle a heart attack. It’s best if I keep the phone.”

Donald crosses his arms and scowls. He’d like to protest more, but the headache makes it hard to think.

“Go back to sleep, Lad. Ye can have yer phone back once yer better.” Uncle Flint hops off his chair and starts to leave the room.

He pauses before he closes the door, “Go back to sleep. Ye need it.”

The door clicks shut, and Donald lays back down without anything better to do. He tries to go back to sleep but he isn’t tired. Maybe he can try to sneak out of the mansion later.

He doesn’t see Glomgold throw his phone out of the nearest window. 

{6:42 p.m.}

“You what?”

Scrooge turns to the other two ducks with a face full of regret.

“You left him?!” Mallard storms forward and Fenton makes an aborted attempt to stop him. The younger duck looks conflicted, his eyes full of disappointment and worry.

Mallard roughly grabs Scrooge by his lapels and shakes him a little, “He’s your nephew and you left him?!”

Mallard lets go with an angry shout and starts pacing the room, “We have to get him back, we need a plan, something to jog his memory - ”

A chime cuts through the tension in the room and Fenton pulls out his phone. Mallard stops with one foot still in the air, “Who is it?”

“Is it Donald?” Scrooge asks, desperate for a way to contact his nephew.

“No, but look.” Fenton frowns and holds up his phone.

[Uno: I do not believe it will be that simple. His mind is currently very fragile.]

[Uno: He suffered a migraine after you last spoke and passed out. He does not appear to have any memory of what happened.]

[Uno: Additionally, Glomgold has disposed of his phone]

Drake and Scrooge both curse while Fenton types out a response.

[BlatheringBlatherskite: Is it salvageable?]

[Uno: It was thrown out the window on the north side of the mansion, third from the left. The cameras are not capable of zooming in, but by my estimate it can be repaired.]

“We can fix the phone.” Fenton announces, pulling the other two ducks out of their sulking, “We just have to get it from Glomgold’s property, fix it, and then somehow get it back to Donald.”

Scrooge lets out a resigned sigh, “It’s a start.”

“It’s ridiculous! Why don’t I just go over there and talk to him?” Drake demands.

“You saw Uno’s text, what if you push him too hard and he gets brain damage?” Fenton worries.

“So what do we do? Just sit around here and wait for him to have an epiphany and come skipping back over to us? Glomgold won’t let that happen!” Drake growls.

“Of course not! We just have to be gentle with him!” Fenton argues, “And I think the best way to do that is to ease him into it by talking to him in the chat!”

“That will take too long! Who knows what Glomgold will do to him by that time!” Drake waves his arms in frustration

“HE’S MY FRIEND TOO!” Fenton shouts and Drake is startled into taking a step back from the force it. Angry tears are in Fenton’s eyes when he glares at his friend, “I want him back just as much as you do but I want him back in one piece!”

Drake’s anger dissipates and his shoulders slump in defeat, “Fenton I…”

“Alright, let’s all calm down.” Scrooge steps in, “We all want Donald back and we can’t decide the best way to do it so how about a compromise?”

“I don’t know how we’re going to get Donald’s phone back or how your friend even knew what happened to it in the first place, but we’ll go with Fenton’s plan.” Drake opens his mouth, but Scrooge cuts him off, “And if an opportunity presents itself in the meantime then you can talk to him.”

Drake closes his mouth.

“Are we clear on this?”

The younger birds nod pensively.

A knock on the door interrupts them and Beakley lets herself in, “Mr. McDuck, Gladstone should be arriving soon.”

“Thank you Beakley.” Scrooge fixes his coat and heads towards the door, “You two figure out how to get the phone. I’m going to get Gladstone.”

When Scrooge leaves the study is filled with an awkward silence.

Fenton and Drake both speak at the same time, “I’m sorry.”

They look at each other in surprise before Fenton hugs Drake, “I want him back too.”

Drake returns the hug awkwardly and pats his back. He wonders how he could ever forget how much Donald means to the both of them.

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

{6:28 p.m.}

If there’s one thing Gosalyn understands more than anything, it’s loss.

The moment her father announced that they were going to the Manor, Gosalyn knew something was wrong. She could see it just by watching him as they drove down to Duckburg. Gritted teeth, furrowed brows, eyes shining with determination, and white knuckles. She knew something was wrong, but it wasn’t until she saw the triplets that she knew just how bad things were.

She remembers the nights she spent crying quietly into her pillow at the Orphanage, the times when the weight of her loss hung heavily on her shoulders, and when she walks into her friends’ bedroom, she sees her own sad eyes staring back at her.

Her reflection blinks and the illusion vanishes, leaving only Louie behind. The youngest triplet is in his bed and from the look on his face, he’s not planning on leaving it anytime soon.

“Hey Louie.” She says gently.

Louie’s response is to burrow further under his blankets. She walks over, uncaring of the clothes and books scattered around the floor (her own room is a lot worse so she can’t judge).

“Where’s everyone else?” She sinks into the mattress when she sits down and Louie rolls over so she can’t see his face. She lets him and swings her feet a little so she can focus on something other how sad her friend is.

“Webby’s room.” Louie mutters. Gosalyn nods and waits for Louie to continue. They sit in silence for a long moment and just when Gosalyn starts to think of a different approach, Louie asks, “Why are you here?”

“Because something bad happened and I want to be there for my friends?” Gosalyn crosses her arms with a huff, “Duh.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Louie says. He grips his sheets tightly and sniffs.

Gosalyn scowls, “Of course it does, I’m your friend.”

“No.” Louie says harshly. Gosalyn looks at him in surprise, shocked at how forceful Louie had spoken. The green triplet deflates, “I mean…there’s no point. He can’t…he doesn’t…” Louie sobs and Gosalyn scoots closer to him. She pulls him into a hug and he curls into her embrace.

“He doesn’t remember us, Gos.” Louie cries, “He’s gone.”

Gosalyn bristles, “He’s not gone.”

“But-”

“My grandfather is gone. My parents are gone.” Gosalyn stresses, “Uncle Donald is not.”

She pushes past the old pain, reminding herself of her father, Launchpad, her friends, and Uncle Donald, “We can still save him.”

Louie clings to her and whimpers, “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go down and help the others think of a way to get your Uncle back.” She says. The two ducklings pull away from the hug and Louie wipes his eyes with his hoodie sleeves, “Okay.”

{10:43 p.m.}

“Donald?”

He wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder.

“’S wrong, Dewey?” He mumbles and sits up on one arm tiredly. Donald’s body is heavy, and his mind is sluggish. He rubs his eyes with one hand and sees a familiar silhouette kneeling by his bedside.

“Donald, it’s me. It’s Darkwing.” Drake whispers.

“What?” Donald is instantly more awake, “How did you get in?”

“Trade secret.” Drake smirks.

“You shouldn’t be here!” Donald whispers harshly, his eyes widening in panic and pushing himself off of his arm to sit up, “What if Uncle Flint-”

“Donald,” Drake interrupts with a frown, “He’s not your Uncle!”

“What are you talking about?” Donald narrows his eyes at his friend.

“You don’t remember what we talked about earlier?” Drake feels his stomach drop and alarm shoots through his mind.

“We weren’t talking earlier, I was on my phone but-” A sharp pain tears through Donald’s head and he flinches. His hands latch onto his head and he curls into himself.

Drake yelps in alarm, “Donald? What’s happening?”

“I – my head.” Donald whimpers.

Drake’s phone buzzes and he knows what the message will say before he even has to open it.

[Uno: Stop. If you push too far, he will be lost to us.]

Drake angrily types back.

[iamthenight: If we don’t do something now then who knows what Glomgold will do to him later. We have to get him out of here!]

[Uno: Glomgold is coming. There will be other opportunities, but if he sees you then things will get worse for us.]

“Donald.” Drake reaches out to his friend and Donald looks up at him with a pale face, “We have to go. Please, I know you’re confused but-”

[Uno: You must withdraw, he has erased Donald’s family from his mind, if he knows about you then he will seek to erase Donald’s friends as well.]

“-come with me. We can figure everything out somewhere safer.”

Donald winces again and Drake sees how badly this whole ordeal is affecting his friend. Donald is sweating, and his eyes are glazed over. He’s in a lot of pain and the situation, as tense and confusing for Donald as it is, isn’t helping.

[Uno: There is no more time. Please, you must leave. For his sake.]

“I’ll be back for you.” Drake swears, “I promise we’re going to figure this out.”

Glomgold slams the door open with a shotgun in his hands, “Lad! I heard someone talking, are ye alright?”

There’s no one in the room besides Donald, who cringes at the loud noises, “No, it’s – it’s just me, Uncle Flint.”

Darkwing is gone, with no evidence of his presence left behind. Glomgold searches the room. Donald stares out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find us on Tumblr with the same usernames!


End file.
